lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Credit Where Credit Is Due
| Album=Lost (Original Television Soundtrack) | Liednummer=4 | Länge=2:23 | Hoerprobe=http://www.michaelgiacchinomusic.com/samples/losts1/04.MP3 }} „'Credit Where Credit Is Due'“ ist das vierte Orchesterstück auf dem Soundtrack zur 1. Staffel und das Hauptthema der Serie. Es wird häufig während emotionaler Szenen verwendet. In späteren Staffeln werden Variationen des Stückes auch in Action-Szenen benutzt. Szenen *1x01: Jack läuft am Wrack vorbei, sieht seine Wunde an *1x01: Sawyer zündet sich eine Zigarette an, Claire steht am Strand, Hurley sortiert Essen, Locke sitzt am Strand *1x01: Kate nimmt die Schuhe einer Leiche, Locke mit Orangenscheibe im Mund (Variation des Stückes) *1x01: Locke sitzt am Strand (Variation des Stückes) *1x02: Kate wäscht sich im Meer (Variation des Stückes) *1x02: Claire spürt ihr Baby wieder *1x03: Jack meint, es spiele keine Rolle, was Kate getan hat *1x04: Sayid betrachtet Nadias Foto, Jack sitzt neben Rose am Strand *1x04: Jack spricht mit Rose *1x04: Gedenkfeier an die beim Absturz verstorbenen *1x05: Jack spricht mit Rose (Variation des Stückes) *1x05: Gedenkfeier an die beim Absturz verstorbenen (Variation des Stückes) *1x05: Jack findet den Sarg seines Vaters *1x06: "Bisher bei LOST..." *1x06: Jack schlägt vor, die Übelebenden zu den Höhlen zu bringen (Variation des Stückes) *1x06: Charlie findet seine Gitarre, Kate sitzt am Strand *1x06: Sun überlegt am Flughafen, ob sie Jin verlassen soll (siehe „Departing Sun“) *1x07: Die Überlebende versuchen, Jack aus den Höhlen zu befreien *1x07: Charlie entdeckt eine Motte in der Höhle (Variation des Stückes) *1x07: Jack und Kate sitzen am Feuer (Variation des Stückes) *1x08: Sayid verabschiedet sich von Kate (Variation des Stückes) *1x09: Sawyer gesellt sich zu den Golfspielern (Variation des Stückes) *1x12: Kate beobachtet wie Sawyer den silbernen Koffer in sein Zelt trägt *1x12: Sawyer versucht den Koffer zu öffnen, Kate läuft mit dem Koffer davon (Variation) *1x12: Jack sagt Kate, dass sie den Koffer zusammen öffnen werden (Variation) *1x13: Michael und Walt bei den Höhlen, Kate beobachtet Sun und Jin (Variation) *1x13: Boone findet Shannons Leiche (Variation) *1x14: Walt liest ein Comic-Heft (Variation) *1x15: Sun kümmert sich um Jin *1x17: Michael beim zerstörten Floß *1x17: Jin unterhält sich mit seinem Vater *1x18: Hurley bedankt sich bei Rousseau, dass sie ihm mit den Zahlen zustimmt und umarmt sie. *1x18: Hurley gibt Sayid eine Batterie von Rousseau (Variation) *2x07: Ana-Lucia verspricht Emma, dass sie bald zurück nach Hause kommt. Eko bittet Cindy, auf die Kinder aufzupassen. *Mx04: Juliet unterhält sich mit Michael *5x09: Amy fragt Juliet, wann sie und Sawyer ein Baby haben werden *6x06: Ilana fragt Miles, wo Sayid ist und Ben sagt, dass er ihn holen wird (siehe „Sundown“) *6x06: Ilana, Frank, Miles und Sun gehen durch den Tempel. Ilana sucht die Wand ab (siehe „Sundown“) *6x16: Die Überlebenden von Widmores U-Boot sehen aufs Meer. (siehe „The Four Amigos“) *6x16: Jack erklärt sich bereit, Jacobs Nachfolger zu werden. *6x17: Richard und Miles finden Frank im Wasser *6x18: Jack wünscht Sawyer viel Glück und Sawyer dankt ihm für alles. Ben wirft Sawyer sein Walkie Talkie zu und sagt, dass er selbst mit der Insel untergehen wird. Jack sagt Hurley, dass er gehen soll, aber Hurley sagt, dass er mit ihm gehen wird. Jack sagt Kate, dass sie losgehen und Claire zum Flugzeug bringen muss. Sie möchte hören, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wird. *6x18: Das Licht in der Quelle geht wieder an. Hurley und Ben ziehen das Seil hoch, in der Hoffnung Jack zu retten, aber sie ziehen stattdessen Desmond nach oben. *6x18: Ben sieht vor der Quelle nach Desmond. Hurley sitzt auf einem Stein und trauert um Jack. *6x18: Hurley fragt Ben, ob er ihm helfen wird und Ben entgegnet, dass er sich geehrt fühlen würde. In den Flashsideways sitzt Ben vor der Kirche. Hurley kommt heraus und bemerkt ihn. Variationen „Act Now, Regret Later“, „Aloha“, „Ana Cries“, „Booneral“, „Can't Kill Keamy“, „Closure“, „Crazy Town“, „Departing Sun“, „Dharma vs. Lostaways“, „Flying High“, „The Four Amigos“, „The Hole Shabang“, „Just Another Day on the Beach“, „Just Die Already“, „The Long Kiss Goodbye“, „Locke v. Jack“, „Maternity Hell“, „Moving On“, „Naomi Phone Home“, „Navel Gazing“, „Oceanic 815“, „The Only Pebble in the Jungle“, „Paddle Jumper Reprise“, „Shannon's Funeral“, „Shepharding Sun“, „Sticking to Their Guns“, „Sub-Primed“, „Sundown“, „Sunny Outlook“, „A Sunken Feeling“, „Temple and Spring“, „Temple and Taxi“, „Through the Window“, „Together or Not Together“ und „What They Died For“ sind/enthalten Variationen von „Credit Where Credit Is Due“. Noten 500px en:Credit Where Credit Is Due Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Lieder